digfandomcom-20200213-history
DIG 1.0 (old DIG)
IMPORTANT NOTE: this is the page containing all of the information about the old DIG game. It is not longer relevant and is only saved for posterity. Welcome to the Dig Wiki This is the wiki for the forum game Dig, hosted on the bay12 forum and run by Piecewise. Here we gather all the information in one place to save you the trouble of always having to search for it (and save PW the bother of repeating it). For that, we'll need your help! You can find the OOC thread here, and the main game thread here. You can often find players hanging out on the IRC channel, also accessible with the mibbit web client. Discussion is real-time and not always directly DIG-related. Logs for the IRC chat can be found here , though note that it is often down these days and not logging. It could be a good idea to read the Guidelines for Editing before starting your wild editing spree. Main pages Expedition information * Current Expedition/event: all you need to know about the current expedition or on-bore event goes here. * Captain's Log: information of past expeditions and events, as well as the latest version of the map. OOC information * New Player Guide: guide for new players: what to do first, how to make your character, what you should minimally know. * Rules and Game Mechanics: all the rules and game mechanics explained, including those not in the original ruleset. * Character Index: List of all player characters, living and dead, along with basic information about them and links to in-depth profiles. In-game information * The Bore: Information on the bore and its facilities. * Armory: list of all the items one can build or find, from weapons to drugs to augments, and their crafting recipes. *Tinker: for all your building and crafting needs. Including what tags materials get. *Monster Menagerie: cataloging all of the strange and otherwordly creatures and tribes we encounter. *The Deep Sea: experience the wonders of the abyss. Editing guidelines Here you will find the general guidelines and rules for editing this wiki. Wiki rules * Please refrain from posting bigotry, racism, sexism or anything like that. Honestly, if you need this explained to you, you're probably too immature for this game anyways. * No spamming a page or continuously adding/removing/changing content when you have been told not to. If you want to discuss the point further, use the talk page of that topic or message Radio Controlled (or leave a message on my talk page). * Stay on topic. If you feel the need to rant or discuss unrelated things, go to the DIG OOC thread. * Obviously, no links to illegal material of any kind. Should not be a problem, but just to be sure. * Just like the forum this game originated on, keep everything family-friendly and PG-rated. Editing guidelines * Try to follow the existing format or layout: this makes the wiki consistent and easy to use. If you aren't sure what that entails, go to a similar page and check out what that one looks like. * It is appreciated if you add a little description of your edit before submitting it. Even something short like 'fixed typo' helps to see what you changed at a glance. * If you are not logged in, any edits you do will be made under 'a wikia contributor'. You can leave your name or initials in the description of your edit. If you don't, nobody will know it was you ''who uploaded that beautiful expedition summary, so you miss out on some great bragging rights! * Adding a new page for already existing lists (like Armory items or character descriptions) is always good, but when creating entirely new categories or changing lay-out or structure of a page, it's probably best to first propose it on the Community Discussion page. This is to avoid needing excessive reorganization later on. * Adding links to your page (as well as others) to the relevant pages is encouraged, since this makes navigating the wiki easier. * It's a good idea to read the wikitext help page . It contains useful info about using the visual and source editors. Current expedition/event This is where you will find information on the current expedition or events going on. So at least you'll know what it is that's killing you. Spidergoo cavern After finding an underground river and following it (manually for some) we encountered a large cavern with a strange goo on the ceiling. From here crystal balls were lowered that, upon hitting them, gave of a loud ear-piercing brain-damaging sound. We're not sure yet what what this sound is, but the current leading theory is that it's the sound of your mom. Tony got his brain turned to mush by one of these and proceeded to get possessed. We killed him again though, shanked him to death. It turned out these balls were filled with lesser deep sea entities who were capable of spawning a stone sea urchin monster, but before it could do much it got blown the hell up by Muffin and Engie using the bore's cannons. Captain's Log Past missions and events This is where we document all the previous expeditions and on-bore events, for educating and warning future generations. Not that they ever listen. Annotated map This is the map of where we've drilled and what we've encountered. map1_annotated.png|Annotated map, expedition 1 added Map1. Outdated, update pending..png|Standard map template gaurvw4.png|Map with second expedition added. Map legend Blue: expeditions #expedition 1 'spidergoo cavern' New Player Guide Hello there fresh meat and welcome to Dig! Here you will find all the information needed to create a new character and begin playing Dig. You could start by taking a look at the original ruleset. This contains most the basic information needed to play the game, though a step-by-step guide on how to get started will be detailed below. Further info about mechanics and the setting can be found on various parts of the wiki. Creating a new character # First choose an Archetype (see info below). There are 10 standard archetypes to choose from, as well as 1 freeform option. These give different bonuses to your attributes and starting gear, and in some cases have special effects (such as for the engineheart). # Distribute 400 points among the possible Abilities. No more than 80 in any single ability to start with, though this can go higher in combination with archetype bonuses. All Abilities start at 0. # Distribute 100 points among the two Attributes. You cannot level up knowledge, so don't ut any points into it. Both attributesstart at 0. # Fill in your character information such as name, background and appearance. Note that some archetypes allow for unusual appearances, so take this into account. # Post your character sheet in the IC thread. # Your character starts in the bore's crew quarters on the 4th level of the bore. # That's it, you can now start posting actions and gallop full speed to you messy death! ARCHETYPES Click 'expand' to see all of the archetypes and their effects Tunnel Dweller Former resident of the squalid settlements that sprung up in the old bore tunnels around the great cities. Considered by most to be inbred hicks or superstitious lichen farmers, Tunnel Dwellers are a hard, no nonsense lot. A life of constant danger and scarcity has made them joyless and annoyingly practical, completely lacking in any sort of social tact. A Tunnel Dweller challenged to a fist fight at a bar will shoot his opponent and then order his next drink on the dead man’s tab. Starts with +5 to Endure, +5 to Dodge, and Pistol Dau-de-Daleth Ascetic The Ascetics of Dau-de-Daleth were the first humans to enter the Deep Sea after discovering naturally occurring Eye Disks near one of their retreats. Their discovery quickly spread to the rest of the Great Cities, but few threw themselves into the new realm with the kind of suicidal zeal that the Ascetics did. The Ascetics had always believed in escaping the mundane world and entering realms of ethereal truth, and the fact that such places were absurdly dangerous didn’t seem to matter to them one bit. Ascetics tend to be short lived, perishing either to threats in the Deep Sea or dangers that transubstantiate themselves into our world. Those that do manage to live to any kind of old age are considered to be the greatest Divers in all of humankind. The Ascetics are unfortunately prone to often indecipherable mysticism and religious posturing that can make dealing with them difficult. Starts with an Eye Disk, Priest’s Beadchain, and +10 Transcend. Engineer In the underground there are few machines of any real complexity that are not, at least marginally, alive. The interactions with the Deep Sea that cause this are complex and often poorly understood or wrapped in religious dogma, so Engineers take a practical approach. Why a thing gains life or properties beyond the mundane is not something to ponder with grandiose metaphysical posturing, it's something to understand via repeated experimentation and deconstructions. Why something happens is utterly unimportant so long as it is able to be repeated and utilized. Most come from the Mechanist communes in Shamur, where years of brute force and practice have left them callused and scarred by fire and electricity. They have no patience for the metaphysical beyond what they can tinker on. Starts with Build +10 and Cleaver. Thoughtful Corpse In certain places, particularly Roa, the practice of reanimating corpses is common and widely accepted. These servitors are hives of simple creatures like Sparks or Cinder-flies that are captured en masse from the shallows of the Deep Sea. They are mindless organic automata, performing actions as ordered with no regard for themselves or anything that gets in the way of their task. Useful workers and grunts, but nothing more. On rare occasions one of these reanimated corpses is more than a brainless slave, instead it seems to be inhabited by a greater creature from the depths, or perhaps a long lost human mind. These beings are called Thoughtful Corpses and their motivations and desires vary as widely as their physical forms. Because they can appear in any corpse or even artificially constructed bodies, it is not uncommon for them to take inhuman forms. Starts with +10 Recover and a Knife. Former Soldier Full war between the Great Cities is rare, but conflicts over land and resources are near constant, with skirmishes taking place in far flung caves and crevices. The Cities have no shortage of desperate slum dwellers willing to risk their lives in search of honor and fortune on the battlefield, though few ever find either. Those that don’t end up in the meat grinder of territorial disputes often find themselves pitted against enormous cave creatures or the incessant invasion attempts of sentient spiders. Any soldier which survive till the end of his enlistment is either a skilled fighter or blessed with an overabundance of luck. Starts with +5 in Blast and Fight and a Rifle. Mole Monk Mankind shares its underground domain with many other creatures, but it is only the Moles that it has managed to form a lasting friendship with. The Moles are a bipedal race with gorilla-like proportions: huge and muscular arms, stumpy legs, and a dense barrel shaped torso. Their arms end in massive paws and huge digging claws, and their head is a long tear drop shaped muzzle with powerful jaws, a constantly sniffing nose, and almost non-existent eyes. The moles live in scattered tunnel mazes and the intricacies of their society are still largely unknown to mankind, mostly due to the fact that the Moles are quite secretive. The only Moles that readily leave their tunnels and integrate into human society are the Martial Monks who study the Deep Sea. Powerful hand to hand fighters, they view the Deep Sea as a tool, something to study and master, not a spiritual realm. The Ascetics and the Mole Monks have a long standing rivalry. Starts with an Eye Disk, +5 to fight and transcend, and their natural claw weapon. Zebol Manhunter Zebol is a strict, authoritarian city ruled by the council of Lawkeepers. Zebol’s laws are many and complex, with extreme punishments handed out for even minor infractions. The manhunters of Zebol are highly skilled trackers and combatants, tasked with hunting down and capturing those that would flee from the authority of the Lawkeepers. Those that leave Zebol always do so for a purpose, always on the hunt for a particular criminal. They have a hardline, black and white view of morality, but will do whatever then need to do to get their target. Starts with +10 to Find and a Mancatcher (5d4). Worm Driver In the early days of the Underground, before the creation of the Stone Bores, mankind domesticated the giant worms that wriggled through stone. He used them for everything from excavation to food and chances are that without them, humanity would have quickly perished beneath the earth. Machines and large scale farming have replaced the worms in the Great Cities, but outside their walls the worm retains its vast importance in both tradition and practical use. Worm Drivers are the ranchers, shepherds and riders of Worms; in larger communities they are valued as important workmen, but in smaller towns where the old traditions still hold, they take on a mythic importance. Festooned with talismans and religious symbols they commune with and guide the beasts that allow the settlement to continue to exist. The Drivers are experts in controlling almost any vehicle or creature, and seem to understand how to pilot even the most complex of machines by instinct alone. Starts with +10 Control and a pistol. Engineheart Shamur’s Mechanist communes create countless useless, semi-living machines as a result of the tinkering that goes on there. Occasionally however, an apprentice will accidentally create a fully sapient machine. These machines, called Enginehearts, are almost always modeled after some kind of animal or person, though odd chimeric versions exist as well. Despite their best efforts, the Mechanists have never managed to figure out exactly how the Enginehearts are created. Enginehearts are often quiet eccentric, behaving in distinctly inhuman ways that can unnerve others. Being mechanical in nature they are more hardy than living organisms but they also don’t have a mind in the same way humans do. Starts with +10 Endure, pistol, and cannot be resurrected, made into a ghost or anything similar. Immune to direct Deep Sea effects. Quiet Man A Quiet Man (Or Hushed Lady) is the colloquial name given to any man from Zebol that makes his living doing secretive and illegal things, often on the orders of Zebol’s rulers or elite. Assassins, thieves, smugglers, and spies, quiet men are not to be underestimated and definitely not to be trusted. Whenever the leave Zebol, they do so with a purpose, with some mission to carry out. And they will not stop until it is completed. Starts with +10 Hide and a knife. Roa Deathless The Roa Deathless are the elite infantry of the Roan army, renowned for their swordplay and ruthlessness. They gain their name from the fact that any member that dies is quickly revived into their repaired body by the skilled Roan resurrectionists. This continues until the soldier’s body, or mind, is irreparably broken. The Deathless that manage to leave the service are usually horribly scarred and wear concealing clothing and masks to hide their disfigurement. They are feared both for their appearance and the skills they learned via countless battles and deaths. Starts with Deathless Sabre and +10 to fight. Civilian The spreading empires of man are large and complex, filled with millions of individuals with varied beliefs and desires. From back alleys to the highest noble circles come men and women seeking adventure. Who can say what kind of weirdo will end up around here? +10 to any single ability and either a knife or pistol. ABILITIES Click 'expand' to see all of the abilities and their uses * Blast: Fire arms, ranged weapons, explosives. * Fight: Melee weapons, Unarmed. * Dodge: Defensive melee and effects that can be consciously avoided * Cover: Defensive ranged and effects that cannot be consciously avoided * Endure: Resistance deleterious effects, stamina, and ability to wear armor. * Move: Climb, acrobatics, running * Hide: Stealth, evasion, disguise * Find: Search, track, notice, perceive * Transcend: Project mind, interact with preternatural * Recover: Healing, regeneration, endurance * Build: Upgrade, repair, construct, use objects and technology, Medical * Control: pilot, ride, drive ATTRIBUTES Click 'expand' to see both of the attributes and their effects Body: Hit points, size, mass, physical damage capacity. Damage reduces Body, and if reduced to zero the body dies. Complete destruction requires the creature to take x2 its Body stat worth of damage, otherwise a corpse or at least part of one is left behind. * Mind: Mental hit points, strength of will, complexity of personality, power in the Deep Sea. If reduced to zero, the mind is completely erased or superseded and is lost forever. * Knowledge: Mental currency and accumulated oddities used for creating special techniques and abilities. In order to gather knowledge, a player must declare that they are gathering knowledge for a particular purpose, and work out with the gm what that technique will entail and how much knowledge is needed. Discovering new things, exploring, learning and experiencing will grant that player knowledge, which they will accumulate until they have enough to complete their task. Knowledge can NOT be transfered from one player to another. Rules and Game Mechanics On this page all of the game's rules and mechanics are explained, including those that aren't mentioned in the basic ruleset. You can find the basic ruleset here. (Note: if this page becomes too unwieldy it'll be changed into a hub page instead with links to subcategories.) LEVELING UP Leveling is done via getting access to new items and better gear. Certain items and interactions can also increase your abilities and attributes. Lesser items will often increase stats by a few points while greater ones can increase them greatly. There is no standardized leveling up via experience points or similar. COMBAT Long range combat is Blast vs Cover, with results compared. Each combatant rolls d100 and compares it to their Blast ability along with any bonuses. Rolling under their ability level is considered a success. If both characters succeed, then whoever succeeded by a greater degree is the winner. They then roll their weapon damage and deal that amount, minus the victim’s armor, of damage to the victim. For example: An attacker with Blast 60 rolls against a defender with Cover 40. The attacker rolls 35 and the defender rolls 30. Both succeed by the attacker succeeds by 25 while the defender only succeeds by 10, making the attacker successful. He has a 3d6 weapon so he rolls 3d6 and gets 15. The defender has 5 armor, and thus takes 10 total damage. Close range combat is handled the same way, but with Fight instead of Blast and Dodge instead of Cover. Fight can be attempted against a distant opponent and Blast against one up close,but in such cases the user’s combined total is halved. In these instances its assumed that the Fight user is throwing a weapon or object and that the Blast user is using their weapon to melee. Battle can only be broken away from after a successful Dodge or Cover roll depending on the type of attack, and the opponent can attempt to chase, which results in a Move vs Move contest. Failure to get away means that the attacker gains a +20 bonus on the next Attack Test against you. If one combatant wins their roll by a difference of 30 they do double damage, if by 50 they do triple. For example, two people at 50 blast, one succeeds with 60 the other with 90. The one with 90 wins and does double damage. Situational Modifiers * Overwhelmed: Every successive defensive roll you make beyond the first one in a turn is at an additional -10. Ie if you have 60 dodge and are forced to do two dodge rolls in a turn, the first is at 60, the second is at 50. * Reduced visibility: -10 and -50 depending on the degree of reduction, between minor and blinded. * Dirty Trick: +2 to +5 depending on what you do * Positioning: +5 to +20 depending on how advantageous the position is. (overhead, hidden, flanking, etc) Healing After combat ends, each surviving participant rolls Recover. If they succeed, they regain body and mind points equal to the success of the recovery, up to full. If they fail, however, any of that damage becomes permanent until they return to the Bore or other safe place, where they then heal at a rate of 1 mind and 1 body per hour. This can compound. So, for example, if a player has 100 body points, loses 20, and then fails their recover roll, then their max drops to 80. If they lose another 20 and fail again, then their max drops to 60. That means that even if they succeed on other rolls, their body will be capped at 60. This lost health can be recovered with items. So a player with their body capped at 60 who used a first aid kit and got +10 body would go up to 70 max body and recover points up to there. The Bore This is the page where we collect all of the information about the Bore, our home away from home. Features and Facilities Level 1, Main drill engine and exhaust This level has the main engine that drives the drill itself. . Level 2, Fuel Tanks Fuel tanks full of high-energy fuel for the bore. No smoking. You reach this level by using the ladder. . Level 3, Cargo hold, hanger, airlock, Generator, Air Scrubber, Brig and main elevator Main entry point to the bore. There's a crawler in the hangar and ample room for cargo, an air srubber so we don't suffocate and a generator so we have power. Also a brig for if any of you get rowdy. You reach this level by using the ladder. . Level 4, Sick bay, Crew quarters, Common room, Sanctuary, Workroom, Archive, Coms arm and Leg Engines The main living accomodarions. Sleeping quarters, medbay for stitching you back together and a workshop for stitching other things together. Sanctuary for Divers to get themselves killed, a commons room to wrec and archive for the bookworms. Also has the comms arm, a mechanical arm that lays a hard coms line in as you descend. Radio won’t work except at short range so thats your lifeline. The four main leg engines are also situated here. . Level 5, Cannons and Sensor arrays Cannons! Manually loaded and aimed by positioning the drill from the bridge. Pack quite a punch, try not to stand between them and the monsters. . Level 6, Bridge This is the control center of all this high tech wizardry. The automap sits here, which will track our progress and print out the data about it on metal punch plates. Once you have a full one, you put in a blank and bring the finished one to the archives. Armory Here we put a list of all the items that can be build or found, their effects and their crafting recipes. These lists are examples, not exhaustive lists of all items available. You can ask the gm about different possible items and what tags they would need. You are warmly invited to then add these items to this list! Weapons use Blast or Fight, depending on type, and Armor requires Endure (and potentially other stats, such as control). Any weapon with the recoil property gets -5 on consecutive attack rolls with it. Heavy recoil is -10 on consecutive attacks. Destructive weapons have a rating and roll on the Destructive weapon chart when used. Fight weapons Blast weapons Transcend weapons/Relics These are objects or ideas that can be used as a weapon by a Diver in the Deep Sea. The Eye disk is required to enter the deep sea, but can also be used as a weapon. Some of these also give a bonus to the transcend stat. Mantras are ideas, not objects, and are retained even after traumatic death (other items, such as the relics, won't give their bonusses anymore even if they're still with the corpse). Armor The armor here lists the Endure stat required to wear it, the defense it gives, and any other bonuses/penalties or stat requirements. Living engines Miscellaneous Recipes Stuff that doesn't quite fit in the above categories. Tinker This page will hold a list of materials and what tags these get, as well as general tinker/designing/crafting information and tips. Common Materials Human Body * Skin: Structural 1-organic 1 * Muscle: Organic 2-elastic-1 * Bone: Structural-2 organic 2 * Blood: Chemical 2-organic 1 * Veins and arteries: Transmitting 1-organic 2 * Bile: Chemical 3-organic 2 * Viscera (stomach, liver, kidneys, etc): Organic 3 * Nerves: Transmitting 3-organic 4 * Brain: Organic 5-intelligent 5 * Heart: Organic 5-transmitting 3 * Organs of sense: Sensing 3-organic 4 * Adrenal and other glands: Chemical 3-organic 3 Unique Materials * Crystal Hive Sphere 1-weird 3-structural 7-energy 4-shiny 2- Living 1 * Stone Urchin rocks 7-smooth 3-projectile 4-weird 1 * Fragments of a Deep-sea Creature 2-Deep 3-shiny 4 Current Inventory * 1 Crystal Hive sphere * An unspecified number of Stone Urchin rocks (owned by Verne) * An unspecified number of Deep-sea fragments (owned by Joshua) * Tony Vermis's body (Missing a hand and some bones.) * Tony Vermis' head. Tags '''Abrasive': Something that grinds or corrodes away. Higher numbers are more abrasive. Chemical: a substance that reacts in specific ways with other things or causes certain reactions. A general catch all for many things. Higher numbers are rarer. Containing: An object which can contain something. Higher numbers indicate it can contain more violent or escape prone things. Deep: An object that is connected to the deep sea. The deeper it comes from, the more connected it is, and thus the higher the number. Elastic: Something that can be deformed and then springs back into shape. Higher numbers mean that they can be deformed in more exaggerated ways while still returning. Energy: A material that can be used to produce energy. Higher numbers mean it produces more energy, generally more efficiently. Explosive: Something that explodes. Higher numbers explode bigger. Flammable: Something that burns more readily than most other things. Higher numbers mean it burns more easily and more powerfully. Flexible: Something that bends or deforms without being destroyed. Greater numbers indicate a greater degree of flexibility. Heavy: A measure of weight. If something weighs about as much as it should, this is 5. If it is significantly lighter it will be lower, or heavier will be higher. Steel would be 5, lead would be higher, aluminum lower. Intelligent: Something that is sapient. Higher numbers indicate a greater or more powerful mind. Living: Something that is actively alive. Applies both to normal organic things and to living engines. Higher numbers indicate a greater force of life. Marking: A material that stains, colors or otherwise marks things, like paint or ink. Higher numbers Mechanical: A complex mechanical thing; greater numbers mean greater complexity. Organic: Organic materials that come from flora or fauna. Higher levels tend to be rarer or more vital. A heart or brain is higher organic than a kidney, which is higher than some muscle. Precious: Something that has a large monetary value. Higher numbers mean more value. Projectile: An object which is able to be used as a projectile. Greater numbers mean they are more effective. Protective: A material that can be used to protect against something. Higher numbers mean it is more protective. Restorative: A material that can restore or repair something else. Lower numbers do not indicate lack of quality, just that the restorative effect is limited in what it will work on. A restorative that heals only human flesh will still be lower than one that can reverse the corrosion of any kind of metal. Sensing: A material or object that senses and reacts to certain stimuli. Higher numbers are more sensitive or react to more stimuli Sharp: A material or object that can easily cut other things. Higher numbers mean it is sharper. Shiny: Something that is either reflective or gives off light, such as a well polished piece of metal or a floodlight. Higher numbers indicate a brighter, more dazzling shine. Size: The physical size of something. The bigger the number, the bigger the object. Smooth: A material that has very little friction. Both things like polished metal and lubricants would be under this heading. The higher the number the less friction it has. Sticky: Something which binds things together. Glue, staples, and thread for stitches are all considered sticky. The more tightly it bonds, the greater the number. Structural: Something that can be used as the structural substance of an object. Higher numbers are more robust. Temperature: The temperature of an object. 5 is normal, with higher or lower being hotter or colder respectively. Toxic: A material that is toxic or poisonous to living creatures. Higher numbers mean it is more toxic. Transmitting: Something that is able to transfer information, energy or some sort of matter from one place to another. Glass windows, radio antennae, electric lines, water pipes. Higher numbers generally transport things better, such as transporting them faster, through otherwise insurmountable obstacles, or more things at once. Weird: Something that is just freaking weird. Varies greatly, but higher numbers are generally weirder and rarer. Monster Menagerie Here we catalog all of the wonderful and terrifying monsters, animals and civilizations we encounter. The Deep Sea The Deep Sea is a layered existence which underpins our mundane reality. It was originally discovered by the ascetics of Dau-de-Daleth and everything supernatural arises from it. Strange things can bleed over into our world, just as our mundane existence seems to bleed into The Sea. Its true nature is not well understood but it holds a place in almost all religions of the Underground, even if their interpretations of it vary. What is known, however, is that the Deep Sea is a source of great power and perhaps even greater danger. The Deep Sea is not separate from the mundane world, in fact they are highly intertwined. The matter we perceive is much like an island breaking through the surf; a tiny fraction of the massive structure which lies below. Within the Deep Sea lays information otherwise inaccessible, the power to manipulate matter and even the minds of others. They may also gain audience with the strange beings which inhabit that place, beings that if placated may act on their behalf. The deeper one descends, the greater control over the mundane they can exert, though not without risk. As they dive deeper greater threats will assail both their projection and their mundane body. Like an insect skimming the surface of a pond, the Diver’s actions attract hungry fish. Anyone who has an Eye Disk can attempt to project their mind into the Deep Sea via a Transcend roll, a process commonly called “Diving”. The difficulty of the roll increases as the Depth to which the Diver wishes to dive increases. Levels 1-5 require that the Diver enter a meditative state and become effectively unconscious and helpless. In these levels Transcend is used for all rolls, with Mind acting as HP. Levels 6-10 require the user to separate their mind from their body completely, which results in the death of their body. They may return to this body in the same way that individuals may be revived after death, or they can attempt to incarnate. Both are covered later. In order to enter each level of the deep sea, one needs to first enter the level before it and make a successful roll to dive deeper. Each failed attempt to move from one level to the next increases the difficulty by 10 points (adds 10 to the dice roll). Combat Within the Deep Sea On levels 1-5, combat is handled as opposing Transcend vs Transcend tests, with damage subtracted from the Mind stat. On levels 6-10 the person’s entire essence has entered the sea, allowing them to use the rest of their abilities, though damage is still taken from their Mind. There are also items or ideas which help those in the Sea fight. These are treated as weapons but are only useful in the Sea and cannot be used as a weapon outside it. There may be rare occasions where a weapon in the real world also functions as a weapon in the sea, however. RESURRECTION, REANIMATION, AND INCARNATION When a person dies, their mind is thrown into the Deep Sea. Every turn a player is in this state, they must make a mind roll. Every failed roll deals 5 damage to their Mind. If their mind reaches 0, they are unrecoverable. If the correct actions are taken before this happens, that mind can be brought back to the world of the living. In order to Resurrect a fallen player, the following steps must be completed. # A player must gain access to level 3 or deeper of the Deep Sea # The same player must capture the Fallen mind, which requires a successful transcend roll, with the fallen player’s remaining mind acting as a bonus. Once this happens, the mind damage the fallen player takes stops so long as the helping player remains in the Deep Sea. # A suitable body must be prepared. It can either be the repaired original body or a new body constructed out of other flesh or parts. This requires a build roll, and the body stat of the new body is equal to the success of this roll. Are of the other stats are equal to those of the player’s old body. This test can be completed by a different player than the one capturing the mind. # The mind must be placed into this new body. An identical test to the one in step 2. # Each time a player is revived like this, they gain a +10 difficulty to all rolls related to resurrecting them in the future, as they become harder to return. Reanimation is the act of animating a once living body, but without returning its original mind to it. Instead the animated body is filled with creatures from the Deep Sea; their competence and capacities are highly dependent on what creatures are used. . In order to do this, a player needs to enter the Deep Sea and subdue a creature via beating it in combat. Once this is done, it is placed into the body via a successful transcend roll. The depth of the creature determines the stats of the newly raised body. Bodies begin with a base 25 in all abilities for first level creatures and gain +5 to all abilities for each level from 2 to 5 and +10 for each level from 6-10. So Depth 3 would be 35, and depth 7 would be 65 in all abilities. The max at 10 is 95 in all abilities. Anything below 40 will be mindless servants that do as they are told, but the higher they get, the more intelligent and difficult to command they may become. Incarnation is the most difficult variant of resurrection; it is the act of a mind building a body from within the Deep Sea and then incarnating into it. This requires that the mind has at one point or another reached the 6th level of the deep sea. Any mind that has lost its body through death can attempt to do this after reaching that level. Incarnation follows the same steps as resurrection, the incarnating mind must do every step on its own and any failed step results in a loss of 5 mind points. The body must be constructed from materials available in the location. Minds that separate themselves from their bodies willingly, such as entering the 6th level and higher of the Deep Sea, do not take the continuous mind damage that others severed via traumatic death do. They also do not incur the +10 difficulty for subsequent incarnations that returning from accidental or violent death results in. GHOSTS An alternate method of preserving a mind that has lost its body is to place it into an already inhabited body. These minds, called Ghosts, ride along with the mind already inhabiting the body and can provide assistance. The Host requires an Ego Vault to hold up to 5 of the minds, and gathering the mind requires being on the Third level of the Deep Sea and making an Transcendence roll to accept the new mind. Ghosts can be asked for advice, consulted about situations, or even allowed to temporarily control the host’s body. Each Ghost has only one Ability, whatever ability was its highest during life. Any assistance requires one round worth of conferring with the minds. It’s important to remember that Ghosts are real and independent minds, and they can conflict with the host. Ghosts can be both NPC (should one be found and willing) or players. Character Index Index with all of the player characters and npc's, as well as links to individual pages. Active characters Inactive characters Dead characters "You win some, you lose some. Such is life." Inventory Knife (3d6) Bargthor-47 This page left blank at the request of the player. Inventory Pistol, rifle Crude model submarine, trinket Interesting Green Stone Hedgehog Innards 7-smooth 3-projectile 4-weird 1 Artifact Furniture Stone Chunks 3 A cross between Richard Harrow, Christopher Walken, Wolverine, and Edd Description wearing a nice suit and glasses, and keeping well groomed gives Jakie a rather slick appearance. She has a very no-nonsense personality, and speaks with a slight tunnel accent. She comes of as very cold, with calculating and emotionless eyes that remind one of a reptile. She is missing her left index finger Backstory Jakie Rede was born in a little tunnel town right outside the city. Jakie didn't like the lack of opportunity, so she made her own, in the booze business. Being as how these "operations" weren't entirely legal, Jakie learned how to protect her interests when the need arose, and the need arose often. But, getting too greedy, Jakie lost control of her turf, was muscled out and forced to skip town. Now, down on her luck, she wants to explore, see the world, and maybe find a nice place to set up a new "operation" Knowledge 30/300 ("Ruthless Fury" sacrifice 10 points in mind for +20 to blast of fight) Inventory Pistol (4d6 4-24) Knife (3d6 3-18) - on loan from Nameless Magic "T" Knoledge 55/30 for Reference Guide Inventory Knife (3d6) Status Broken Body Inventory Cleaver (4d4 dmg w/fight) Pipe Gun (4d6???) Male, 30 years old Styling himself as ‘Emperor of the Deep’, Joshua is ever so slightly unhinged at times. Inventory * Eye Disk (3d6) * Priest’s Beadchain (5d4) * Pistol (4d6) * Lvl.3 deep sea remains (Weird 2/Deep 3/shiny 4) * Human heart (Organic 5/transmitting 3) * Lvl. 3 deep sea balls (1 in deep sea, 4 in real world) (deep 2/smooth 4/Organic 4) Knowledge 'Mental Fortress' (60/400) take half damage in the deep sea but only do half damage as well. Tinker Trying to build a Depth drive. Still requires: * Mechanical 5 ** example by pw: Ok, on our sliding scale of tags, most of the time 1-5 are mundane, 6-10 are super natural, or at least above the capacity of mankind in general. So mechanical 5 would be something that is extremely mechanically complex, but still within the realm of human manufacture. At this tech level. An engine heart, for instance, would be like a 6. Diesel gauntlets could be a 5. * deep 5 =>can be replaced by deep 3 for a +5 bonus instead of +10 (item can be reforged with a deep 5 item to get the full bonus later on) * weird 2 * organic 4 * flexible 3 Inventory Pistol 4d6 Rifle 2d8+10 Soldiers suit with basket attachment +10 armour (equipped) Knowledge Gun fu (use blast in melee, but with a 50/50 chance for having to reload. 30/300 Inventory Deathless Sabre (4d6) Diving Suit (10 armor) Eye Disk (uninstalled) Knowledge Deathless Determination (Spend X mind, and immediately regain X/2 body.) 55/350